1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for the area between the bed and the cab-of a pick-up truck or other motor vehicle.
2. Background Information
The present invention comprises a device used to wash the areas in between the cab of a pick-up truck and the bed of the pick-up truck, or between the cab of a pick-up and the cap on a pick-up bed. These areas can be very difficult to reach to clean because there can be only an inch to an inch and a half of clearance between them.